wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dune
Dune was a pale gold male SandWing with a missing foreleg and wings scarred beyond being able to take flight. He also wore a rock key around his neck, which opened the boulder of a cave to the outside world. He was a former member of the Outclaws, but he joined the Talons of Peace as a guardians of the five dragonets. He was killed by Queen Scarlet when the SkyWings found the cave where the Dragonets of Destiny were hidden. Queen Scarlet snapped his neck and he died. He was also one of the dragons wanted by Thorn, for he had been the one who stole Princess Sunny. Biography Pre-Series Dune had lost one of his legs and incurably mangled his wing before the beginning of the series. His injuries most likely came from the war, as he expressed great contempt for it. It is unknown which side of the war he fought on before joining the Talons of Peace. Along with Kestrel, Webs, Asha, and Hvitur, Dune was ordered to steal and protect The Dragonets of Destiny to fulfill the prophecy. During this time, he resided in the Scorpion Den, and Thorn trusted him with the hidden location of her egg. When Dune learned it was due to hatch on the brightest night, he stole it to complete the prophecy, destroying all of Thorn's trust. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Hvitur was killed by Burn while attempting to bring the SkyWing egg. Asha died of inflicted wounds after being caught between Blaze and Blister's forces while delivering the MudWing egg. These events left only him, Kestrel, and Webs to raise Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Glory. As a guardian, Dune taught the dragonets skills of hunting and survival. He tended to be harsh on Glory, though not as much as Kestrel. He was kind to Sunny, and made sure to teach her more due to her "disabilities". After the visit from Morrowseer, he was the second most reluctant to kill Glory. Webs had been horrified about the idea of having to kill Glory and was the first to deny participation in her murder. Later, Clay and Tsunami escaped the cave and accidentally led Queen Scarlet and her soldiers to the dragonets. During the battle, Dune was pinned by Scarlet, and she violently snapped his neck. Sunny was distraught over this. The Brightest Night Though he wasn't in ''The Brightest Night, Dune was mentioned by Queen Thorn in that he took Sunny's egg buried in the sand. At the time, only Thorn and Dune knew where she was. Dune later stole Sunny to become a dragonet of destiny when he went with the Talons of Peace. Thorn, in the process of finding him, also put up Wanted posters over the Scorpion Den before she knew he had been killed. Appearance Dune was a typical SandWing. However, he had lost a leg and mangled his wing. In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory notices several SandWings with permanent injuries at Blaze's Fortress; perhaps suggesting that Dune fought alongside them. Quotes "I'm not worried about Sunny. We followed the prophecy's instructions. It's not our fault she's the way she is. But the RainWing- He's not going to like that."-To the other guardians, about Morrowseer. "I told you not to teach them that horrible bar song!" Trivia * Tui T. Sutherland may do a Winglet on him. However, it lost the vote to Deathbringer, but Tui has hinted that it is possible that she will do him and Queen Coral after Deathbringer. * It is revealed in Deserter that he fought on Burn's side during the war. Gallery Download.png|Dune. Art by Joy Ang, edited by Stuffed Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing. Art by Joy Ang Dune.png|Original Art by Joy Ang Edited by Talonsofpeace123 The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Dune is rightmost Dune..png|DUNE Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Dune Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Dune by QueenClam.png|Dune by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 2.47.44 PM.png Scarredorburn.png Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel SandWingGer.jpg|A SandWing from the German books Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:The Outclaws